Many beverages and foods contained in drinking vessels or cups include undissolved or insoluble constituents. Coffee, tea, chocolate drinks and soup wherein powdered cream, sugar, honey or other condiments are added serve as examples. A spoon or a plastic stirring stick is often necessary to mix the beverage and any condiment before drinking. Remixing is common as time passes and the undissolved or insoluble constituents settle on the bottom of the vessel. If a spoon or mixing stick is not available, users will often shake or “swirl” the vessel to help mix the contents. Obviously, this can result in unwanted spills.
Stirring with a spoon or stick requires use of the other hand that is not handling the cup. This can be undesirable where one may wish to hold other food items or perform other tasks with the free hand. Another problem with previous cups and containers with built-in stirrers is cleaning. It is difficult to thoroughly clean the beverage container or vessel without ruining the electric motor and power source that may be incorporated into the design of such articles. It is therefore desirable that such containers be dishwasher safe wherein the drinking vessel may be detached as a single unit relative to the article's motor, batteries, and other electrical components.
Accordingly, there is a need for a drinking vessel with a built-in mixer that is operable with one hand, that can be handled in the same fashion as a beverage glass or cup, and that can be repeatedly and conveniently washed without wetting the electrical components of the mixer.